


下半夜情人

by DobyElf



Category: the lord of the rings
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 08:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20189365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 师生恋，关于老男人出轨的心路历程……





	下半夜情人

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：cola——Lana Del Rey  
七夕情人节的产物，我大概是想表达些什么吧(´×ω×`)

五十多岁的男人从床上坐起来，当他睁着眼等着手里的腕表将指针指向午夜十二点。

他穿着松垮的条纹睡衣，身边是妻子平稳深沉的呼吸声。宁静平淡的夜，和他二十多年度过的一样，一如他那平淡无奇的婚姻，但是这是一个他将要偷情的夜晚，男人的呼吸开始沉重，Elrond回头瞄了一眼妻子是否睡熟。

他想着要不要为他的情人洗个澡。

紧接着他就觉得自己怪可笑的，他是去偷情，不是去约会，是和他女儿的同学在暗巷里打炮的那种。哦不，是儿子的同学。

Legolas并不在意他身上是不是臭，他这个有洁癖的英国人，这个老学究的英国人，乏味无趣的英国人。他只关心他有没有把他七英寸的老二准备好。

从来没有人说过他有男子气概这样的话，他从来也不关心他的长度，性生活有也就那么回事儿，他从没有过对众多艺术家歌颂过的玄妙的性有什么极乐的体验，他的妻子的双乳和屁股在万有引力的作用下松弛下垂，他们生了四个孩子，他的眼见着妻子的肚皮塌下又鼓起……上次他们有夫妻生活已是六个月前的事，而上次他把他的学生带到离学校十几公里的酒店，把Legolas按进沙发里用他的鸡巴干他的学生情人，却还是这个星期一的事情。

他给这个小他四十岁的暗恋对象写他那个年代的古典的矫情的情书，磕磕巴巴畏畏缩缩的请求他做他的情人，在某次Legolas来他家里找他的小儿子时，他把它偷偷塞进他的背包。第二天，Legolas闯进校长办公室。坐在他的桌子上，他的情人告诉他，除开周末不行，工作日内时间地点随他定，一个月他要一千美元。接着Legolas趴在桌子下给他吹箫，带走他的一百块钱。

这个细瘦的学生便如此给他严谨而一成不变的生活打开一个缺口，他就开始透过这个缺口寻欢作乐，好似他是十六岁的高中生。

一心想要偷欢的丈夫小心将脚落到铺着地毯的地上，将全身的重量从床上转移到地上。他这么做多了也就熟练了，Elrond用手掌裹住门把手，尽可能的把钢丝牵动的声音减到最小，当他掩上卧室的门时，他看到黄色的车灯照在落地的窗帘上，透过暖色的窗帘照在妻子闭着眼睛的脸上。

这个孩子的破皮卡，他花一千多块钱买回来拉风，Legolas说有五百块钱是他自己的，余下的他从他母亲那里偷来的，当然可能还有别人的钱包。他给Legolas很多钱，出手比任何一位家长都阔绰，但是他不知道这个才十三四岁的孩子把钱花到哪里去了，他只知道他哈草。

他磕嗨来找他买醉，这么一个睁着大大的蓝色眼睛的男孩子，小脸上挂着眼泪和鼻涕，精神亢奋，身上还带着闻起来像是香水味道的烟味。Legolas打翻他的酒杯，他说你哈草了，Legolas问，你说什么?

Legolas坐到他的怀里来，说他的小儿子告诉他妻子正在带着孩子们旅游。来，操我，他的情人缠上来啃着他的嘴唇。

Elrond弯腰急切笨拙的提上他偷情时穿的鞋，鞋底沾着花园的泥。

远远的他听见几声不耐烦的车喇叭，他开始想念Legolas，急不可耐。

他在坐过他的老二后眯着眼睛陶醉的说，这是他见过最棒的，他比迪克还要持久。谁是迪克?亨伯特在心底疯狂嫉妒着奎尔蒂，那个高年级的学生，那个已经辍学的青年?他看见他的情人在街角轻车熟路的和打鼻钉的人接吻，他的身边围绕着他不知道的人，就像个王后。

他是个美人，金发碧眼的美国宝贝。

Legolas卖给他加大麻的特制香烟，向他保证他绝对不会带坏他的小儿子。他和他的校长睡觉。

他问自己为什么是这样一个人，这样一个孩子，不规不矩的，留着长发，像一条流浪在街头的狗。他看着他的妻子，她涂口红时永远选死气沉沉的严肃的色号，永远先把嘴唇边缘描一遍，二十年前如此，二十年后依然如此。经久不变的成人生活，他都快忘了十七岁时他也向往的是海岸下女孩子晒红的蜜色皮肤，是纹在胸口的十字架，是随意的不梳洗的发辫，他那个年代才会有的披头士，坐在哈雷摩托上披着星条旗的尖叫。

但结果是他畏缩了五十年的时间就这么趴在窗外远远的看着，然后找了个像他母亲，一个乏味的女教师那样的妻子。

他道貌岸然，他任着他的情人挥霍，Legolas掏空他的钱包，爬上舞台，和别的醉客那样抢夺，把钞票塞进脱衣舞娘的胸衣。

他那些曾经想过的疯狂的事情，所有他没有年少轻狂过的遗憾，他都要挨个试一遍。所以你就想出轨?Legolas就大笑。喂强暴我，他说，我还没到十四周岁，我教你尝尝犯罪的感觉。

他过起两套生活，上半夜他是他妻子的丈夫，下半夜他属于他的情人。

Legolas坐在车前盖上抽着烟等他的情人，少年跳下车来用吻跟他打招呼，他的胡茬扎在对方脸部柔软的肌肤，这个孩子嘴巴上还只是一层金色的毫绒，下体也是如此。他跪在床上摇着屁股卖力的侍候他，满头大汗，他用小手抹一把汗，可爱的金发粘在额头上。

他把他的小情人操到翻白眼，第二天当他的小儿子在上课的时候，Legolas在酒店的床上像赤裸的维纳斯一样睡着。而当他醒来，他开始抱怨这个老头差点把他肚子捅穿。

Legolas揪住他的衬衣吻他，湿滑的舌尖带着糖果硬糖的蜜甜。他每天都能在Legolas嘴里尝到不同口味的水果糖，而妻子的香水自从他们第一次约会就未变过。

Legolas带他泡吧，带他去一切看起来像老鼠洞的地方。他问他想要睡妓女吗，他可以为他扮一次，他知道她们怎么接客。

他的情人永远都有花样，他还处于探索世界的年纪。他说他认识了一个唱歌的女孩子，他带他去她工作的店。

他看着这个十四岁的中学生违规行驶，讲述他的朋友们如何像他一样热爱他，又老又丑，奇奇怪怪，出手大方。

他管他的情人叫做欲望号班车。

他们过他们的情人节，从周一到周五，午夜后开始。

他戴着大学教授一样的细框眼镜，已经开始稀疏的发顶，穿着随意，搭配可笑，更可笑的是他简历里还真躺着某个博士的头衔，教育学是么？

酒吧里，他挤在年轻人蒸腾着荷尔蒙的肉体中，半裸着，汗湿着，昏昏暗暗，要他眩晕。他喝了Legolas给他的酒。

而他的情人丢开他，像一条鱼儿那样欢畅的游进舞池。

音乐慢慢游走，直到人群停下喧嚣，他看到那个唱歌的女孩站在聚光灯下。好莱坞式的女郎，他现在还习惯称那种他觉得美到惊艳的女人为女郎。

过于强烈的白光，是那种冷光，把女人展现为简单明亮的几样色彩，金色的长发，红色的嘴唇，黑色的裙子，雪白的肌肤。他的情人故意照着旧名媛的风格装扮，黑天鹅绒的手套扶着金属话筒，奥黛丽赫本的礼服裙，玛丽莲梦露的钻石项链。

女郎望着情人，远远的用眼神挑逗对方，像一尊艺术品。Legolas侧身，台下他的情人眯了下眼发现那并不是赫本优雅美丽的长裙，高高的到臀的开叉，女郎拿出一条性感修长的腿。

〔My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola.〕

〔My eyes are wide like cherry pies.〕

〔I got a taste for men who'er older.〕

柔和的女声在他脑内跳动，似在吟说，嘈杂的音乐背景里他唯能分辨出楚美的提琴，他盯着情人香艳的红唇，情人闭上双眼。

男人们的眼睛被女郎出露的大腿所吸引，上身是Legolas像女学生一样的扁平胸脯，不过锁骨实在秀气优美，当他装扮成女人时可以称得上是性感。女郎化着浓妆，但所有人都可以看得出这是个相当年轻的女孩子，男孩们于是也盯着那未发育的胸脯意淫。

情人屈膝蹲下来，冲着观众露出半边屁股，女郎对着喝彩声优雅的微笑。他喜欢他什么？Legolas想做什么就做什么，他还很年轻。他以为Legolas在他之前还有，这个和他儿子一般年纪的情人也是如此卖弄他的经验，可是在他儿子第一次带Legolas来他家过周末这个小骗子却痛的哭出来。他在他和妻子的床上，从背后锁住他的情人后入他，Legolas立马哭叫着停下来。不过在那之后，说Legolas还上过别人的床，他信；说这个中学生只有过他这个老校长，他也信。

〔It's always been,so it's no surprise.〕

Legolas说，所有人都喜欢他，他说，你儿子是个小基佬，他喜欢我。他于是对妻子说，他们应该做一对开明的父母，允许儿子在星期三晚上母亲去读书会的空闲带男朋友回家来。因此父亲和儿子的小男友在车库偷腥永远也没有个够，Legolas恐吓他总有一天他会把艾滋传给他，他会把他的名声搞臭，要他身败名裂之类，只因为他每次都抱着小他四十岁的情人做无套内射的。他学生的身体很柔软，里面也很干净，除了Legolas一张可爱的嘴巴，不知道还吸过谁的老二，他儿子的?

他在唱着他的情人，〔He's in the sky with diamonds and he's making me crazy.〕

〔All he wants to do is party with his pretty baby.〕

〔I come alive alive……〕

少女的肉体散发光芒，露出没有蹬高跟鞋的赤脚，洛丽塔那样可爱的双脚。Legolas把唇釉涂的很厚重，Elrond走近舞台，他看到他的学生上唇的口红画得有一点歪。女郎轻轻的斜视，伸出脚让看客鉴赏它的小巧。

对方愈是美，他愈是丑，爱欲就愈是狂热。他忘了他为人师表，陪那活泼有趣的情人玩那些恶作剧，他摔杯子摔碗碟，无端的夜不归宿，用打火机烧妻子的头发，让妻子偷偷抹着眼泪面对丈夫的冷暴力……而Legolas更加的爱他，第二天更加卖力的舔他，他的情人那双美丽的碧眼怀着憧憬的望着他。

〔Come on baby,let's ride.〕

〔We can escape to the great sunshine.〕

〔I know your wife that she wouldn't mind.〕

〔We made it out to the other side.〕

妻子看到Legolas后皱眉，偷偷对孩子的父亲责怪，他不该让儿子和这样小混混似的孩子来往。父亲耸耸肩，说这个年纪的孩子就应该这样，他不希望儿子和爸爸一样，长成一个直到二十岁才谈恋爱的书呆子。

他幻想一个魏尔伦和兰波，一段擦亮他这盏积着灰尘的油灯的爱情，但是现实是他不过要一个情人，一个老实的丈夫要一段出格的婚外恋，就像一个农民向往着冒险家的生活。连他自己也知道，他就是个虚伪平庸的懦夫，Legolas也知道，所以他维护着他这小老头的体面。

他不会对Legolas负责，Legolas也会说他根本不要他管。这么一段胡来的经历毁了这个十四岁的孩子也说不定，Elrond看到他的第一面就能猜的出他未来的样子，可他们可是两情相悦。他洞悉这个年纪孩子的心理，虚荣和叛逆是他们的行为动机，当Legolas看到他的时候他会兴奋的想要挑战他的权威来证明自己的魅力，所以为了得到这样一位情人，他只是象征性的对Legolas说你应该离我远一点。

Legolas嘛，这个孩子鬼马精灵的，一眼就看穿他，他这情人在他身边待不了多久的。

他说，我想做一切禁忌的事，一切你不想做的事。他们驶入极乐世界，各取所需。

〔I fall asleep in an American flag.〕

〔I wear my diamonds on Skid Row.〕

〔I pledge allegiance to my dad.〕

〔For teaching me everything he knows.〕

男人挤到舞台沿上，台下看直了眼的年轻男孩伸手去撩献唱女郎的长裙摆，觊觎她裙下的风光。Legolas反倒离舞台边凑的更近，让那些男孩子去大胆的摸他的脚他的腿，但是Elrond来到他跟前，他居高临下，含笑望着这可怜的老男人一把抓住他苍白的脚腕。

情人缓慢的屈膝半跪，张开红唇念着女歌手的唱词，温热的气息吐到他脸上：

〔Don't treat me rough,treat me really niceys.〕

〔decorate my neck.〕

〔diamantes ices.〕

〔Drugs suck it up like vanilla icys.〕

〔Oh,Come on come on.……〕

Legolas的手指，小孩子的手指，情人的手指，他伸出手来恶意拨开他额头为数不多的头发，湿漉漉软绵绵的遮蔽他秃顶的几缕头发。他对儿童没有龌龊的想法，他甚至一直躲在柜子里，他从来不说起曾经他年轻的时候暗恋过谁，Legolas只看到他一眼就笑，轻轻巧巧的，一眼他就看透了这个可怜的老男人。

情人的呻吟尖细脆弱，他唱，小穴舔起来像甜甜的汽水，喂他禁药，尝起来就像香草冰激凌。他爱他还有他的老婆，他的孩子们，他的情人微笑，这与他又有什么关系？

〔We made it out to the other side.〕每夜，他偷偷溜出他温馨的家，情人载着他去放荡。

Legolas很享受的在舞台上打着聚光灯弯腰吻完他的老男人，丢掉麦克风他跳到他肩上，尖叫，用艳红的嘴唇夸张的亲他脱光了头发的头顶。美人今晚相中了一位土得掉渣的老男人，Legolas很兴奋，他大声问他想去哪里解决，太吵了，Legolas温热柔软的胸脯贴在他脸上，他什么也看不见。Elrond闻到裙子上刺鼻的香水味，这味道会留在他身上的，但他没有选择放下他的情人，Legolas赤着脚。男人将脸埋进年轻的光裸的肌肤中，陶醉的呼吸。

Legolas很轻，他的双腿生得细而笔直，夹在男人臂下，他两手托着情人小巧的臀部。一方面，他已经起了反应，他想要这个小屁股把自己吞进去：另一方面，化妆品蹭到他衣服上，还有过于容易暴露的香水味。

他说，你的衣服呢？换回来。情人说，不如我们去车上。

想和坏女孩做爱吗，Legolas把手伸进他的衣服里，裙子的吊带滑下肩膀来。他唤，my man，咬对方的耳垂。

丈夫说他应该回去了，于是他同情人顺利成章的在车厢里抱在一起。

第一次之后就会有第二次，再一次，一次又一次。情人低语他爱他的身体，已经开始在安稳生活下走形的身体，他说他依然性感，依然迷人。

他时而清醒时而迷乱，时而理性时而冲动。他开始读魏尔伦，读一切可能理解他的人写下的诗篇，都不需要Legolas去问，他自己都会主动承认，他选择的是他的身体而不是灵魂，然而他的情人却永远不会这样问他。他就感到莫名失落。

这种被称之为婚外情的事，很没有意义，但是他仍想这么做。

Legolas为他做口交，情人趴在他腿上，那颗秀气披着金发的小脑袋一下一下和着节奏连贯的扬起。他以前从来都会回避看他自己那根勃起的外生殖器，他觉得那丑陋，恶心，肮脏，似乎本该是藏匿起来的东西，是文明物种所存的野蛮原始的动物性。他错过整整一个男孩子的青春发育期，感到那些男生厕所里比赛幼稚无聊，所有的性生活都蒙着被子像是偷腥一样马马虎虎的完成。当他和情人做爱时，无疑那是十分新奇和陌生的，他会目不转睛的盯着这个十四岁情人的一举一动，他鉴赏对方大胆可爱的粉红色舌尖时也见识到他自己射精的样子，他那话儿的粗长在情人唇边的色泽，Legolas的小手握住他的阴茎向后捋灰色的包皮，唾液打湿他，粗粗硬硬又圆溜溜的龟头抵进这孩子的喉咙，Legolas就发出咕咕噜噜的声音却并不痛苦。到了性事上，这么个老男人就没什么成人的优势了，他不够大胆出格，不知道怎么做是最兴奋快乐的。

他会轻易在Legolas几根白皙手指下缴械，他的情人勾一勾脸上的精液，说一个精妙的比喻，像是果冻。

和Legolas在一起时他会羞愧，感到自己前五十年的人生如此浅薄。

这个小小年纪的中学生把校服丢在夜吧的后台，偷穿舞女的裙子，因为高跟鞋码太大而没有穿鞋子，因为是男生所以不肯穿蕾丝的内衣。向下扯抹胸，向上撩开裙摆，布料堆在细腰上，裸着胸脯和屁股坐在情人的腿上。把皮卡停在男人家门口前的草坪上，在黑暗的车厢准备交合。

My pussy tastes like Pepsi Cola.情人在黑暗中轻轻哼唱。

他会说你想尝尝我吗？

他会说我听说你做外公了？

Legolas的皮肤很细很软，Elrond双手滑到他腰后，掰开他学生的屁股。【她从十二岁时开始尝试到二十岁时已经对性失去兴致。】

这样的偷欢已有多次，他偷的不是这种性事愉悦的体验，他偷的是这个别具一格的小人儿。湿漉漉的阴茎顺着缝隙滑入情人的身体，又软又热，其实没有什么不同，要么就是会更紧更多细腻的蠕变。他是这么觉得，没有什么，没有绝妙那么夸张，就是教他兴奋激动的要死过去。

修长的双腿曲起，肌肉绷紧，脚趾蜷起。他的情人喜欢大开大合的节律，一开始就要最猛烈的冲击，迅速耗尽体力，要感官负荷到炸裂。Legolas咬着牙皱着眉，少年的身体在视觉上是矫健英朗的，不是他的妻子，躺在床上瘫软成一坨没有身形的肉，他摸到情人细瘦的腰身，皮肉下的蝴蝶骨，挺直的脊骨，但他身体的另一部分完全处在另一个世界，被温柔的取悦着。

Legolas骑在他的情人身上尖叫，抱着他命令他咬他的奶头。他请求这个天使不要停，不要停，他的夏娃，让他射进他十四岁的身体里。

凌晨四点，天空开始发亮，微弱的晨光照在玻璃窗户上，失眠的妻子推开朝向花园的窗户。

情人颔首，眼睛上挑看着他身下的男人，微笑。

Legolas仰头，金色的长直发宛若瀑布垂下。丈夫戴着钻戒的双手握着情人裸露的腰，情人正做着那妻子所不会做的事。高潮来临之际，情人问男人还记得自己是谁吗。

【有多少次黑夜，经过多少时间，我守候在他那可爱的酣睡的身体旁边，我总想弄清他为什么要避开现实。男人从不曾有像这样的意愿。】

【他要走，立时我只觉天旋地转，跌进最可怕的黑暗：死。我要他许诺不要和我分离。】

天使轻轻提醒他，那伊甸的下半夜结束了。

情人永不会成为那妻子，丈夫永远会向往那情人。

FIN


End file.
